


elastic

by luvotomy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvotomy/pseuds/luvotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kink meme on dreamwidth. hayama/miyaji fingering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elastic

**Author's Note:**

> laughs because this isnt even very good and dumb and shallow but i trieED rolls away

It’s just a fleeting thought when he’s first confronted with that crazy dribbling the brat pulls off, and somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he wonders how they would feel around his cock, and then something else says with a soft, dark and seductive voice, ‘do you want them inside you?’

He forgets about it.

It was pure coincidence really, what were the chances of actually bumping into him? Then he’s pulled along with the whirlwind that is Hayama and they end up in the quiet of Miyaji’s house. 

Sitting on Miyaji’s bed, with pink in their cheeks and their lips after a lazy slide of mouths, their pants divested earlier and lying in a heap on the floor, and Miyaji’s curious again, about those fingers, and he presses   
closer, rubbing his erection against a bare thigh.

They move until Miyaji is in Hayama's lap with his legs spread, waiting.  
The first finger is weird, because it’s _in him_. His breath quickens when the second finger is added, and he’s starting to feel it, the weird feeling from before becoming a lazy flame of arousal in the pit of his stomach as Hayama scissors his fingers. He gasps at the third finger because that’s a different thing altogether because after he’s used to the new fullness, Hayama’s picking up the pace and really fucking him with his fingers.

Miyaji fists the hem of his shirt, pulling and worrying the fabric, then Hayama pulls one of Miyaji’s hands away from his shirt and guides it down to between his legs, and with a shaky and tentative touch, he feels where he’s stretched tight and slippery with lube, his breath hitching as he feels just how taut his rim is.

“Oh,” Miyaji whimpers, “oh, _that’s_ -”

“Can you feel it Miyaji-san?” Hayama murmurs, voice low and breath hot against his skin, teeth tugging gently at his earlobe, “Can you feel how tight you are?”

Miyaji nods, making a choked noise as the words melt into the pool of pleasure in his groin, and he clenches around the three fingers thrusting mercilessly into him, pushing against that one point inside him that makes his hips and dick twitch.

He shifts his position until he’s on his elbows, ass and hips moving in fluid circles, and he feels so good, the drag and twist and spread inside him, and he can’t help but moan and moan.

He ducks his head down, forehead pressed against the mattress and his eyes are drawn to Hayama’s cock in gap of his spread legs. Wet, red and hard, _for him_ and he licks his lips and sucks in a sharp breath. He’s already so slick and so ready, and he’s all hormones and lust and he thinks ‘why not?’

“Put it in.” he says, voice barely above a whisper.

“What?” Hayama said, dazed, his fingers slowing before stopping completely, still halfway inside.

“Put it in,” he repeats with grit teeth, a little embarrassed, “fuck me.”

“Okay,” Hayama says, slightly bewildered, “okay.”

Miyaji feels the disappointment as Hayama removes his fingers, but his heart is beating in anticipation when he hears the rustle of Hayama moving to kneel behind him, the stutter in time as Hayama pours more lube onto his hand, and his groan as he slicks up his dick, and then finally the hands coming up to hold his hips and he shivers as the head of Hayama’s cock presses into him.

Hayama watches, mesmerised by the sight of his cock disappearing into Miyaji, the way the muscle seems to swallow him and take him in even further, he sighs at the heat, wrapped tight around him like velvet and silk.

When Hayama is fully seated inside him, Miyaji clutches at the bed sheets and moves his hips, bumping against Hayama, telling him to move with his body when words are failing him.

On the first thrust, Miyaji shudders and his mouth drops open in a silent moan, a cock stretching him instead of fingers, it felt good, mind numbingly good. He had been so well prepared and just the feeling being full again made his head spin.

Gasping and whines spilled from his lips as Hayama started moving more earnestly, and he meets every thrust as well as he can. Hayama slides his hands up underneath Miyaji’s shirt to his armpits and lifts him up and pulling off his shirt, and he finds skin to press kisses to.

The new angle strikes a different place inside Miyaji and he knows he’s close, he turns his head and meets with Hayama’s lips for a messy kiss, tongue and teeth. Hayama runs his hands up and down the length of Miyaji’s body, before gripping and stroking Miyaji’s hard and heavy cock, squeezing in all the right places. 

He sneaks his other hand down to where Miyaji’s ass is parted by his cock, and he rubs the sensitive muscle of the rim, in imitation of what Miyaji did earlier. He starts thrusting faster, keening along with Miyaji and he slips in a finger as he draws out and pushes back in, and that seems to bring Miyaji into orgasm as he throws his head back and cries out loudly, thrusting into Hayama’s fist and semen dripping onto the bed. Hayama can feel every flutter of muscle around his cock and finger and he drives in one last time before cumming.

Miyaji is still coming down from the high and he jerks as Hayama pulls out, pearly fluid following as it leaked from a loosened and used hole.

Now he knows just how good those fingers are.


End file.
